The Thaumic War
by MrEnderTech
Summary: It all began years ago, yet it it will be in my memory until death. The day I learned thaumcraft
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the result of me playing Minecraft for hours on end. Enjoy!_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

My name is Kyle Jonson, and I'm in the middle of a war. Wait, let me back up to when it all started. I remember the day well, although it was so many years ago. I was in the market looking for any pork chops, when I saw a man, who was almost crying for anyone to buy something from him. Interested, I saw what the man was selling. I found he was selling many things, but the thing that caught my eye was a book. It was and is now a brown, dusty, leather book. The man saw me and told me it was called a "Thaunomicon". I bought it, got some pork, and went to to small house near the village. As soon as I got there, I went to my room, closed the door, and opened the book.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, there you go. A new story. If anybody can tell me what Minecraft mod this was inspired by, than you will get a shout out in the next chapter. As always, MrEnderTech, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome all people to the new chapter of The Thaumic War. Congrats to MrAvernus57 for guessing the mod name correctly! On to the story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

All the knowledge of magic flooded into my mind and suddenly, I could understand what the symbols meant. It was filled with research of strange creatures, spells, and items. But as exciting as it was, it was also terrifying. Magic was the equivalent of praising Herobrine. So I closed the book, put it in my bag, left a note saying I was going out, and headed for the market. When I got there, I hightailed to where the strange man had sold me the book, but the man and his shop had disappeared. I asked a man I had seen earlier where the man was, but he said that no man had ever gone there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I know that I'm going to get terrible reviews for this chapter, but I don't care. I couldn't think of anything much, so I just typed the first things that came to my mind. So have a good life and as always, MrEnderTech, out.


	3. Sorry

Author's Note:

For anybody wondering about _The Thaumic War_, I'm am continuing the story. I've just been doing Standardized Testing, and have been having a case of writer's block. But I will be continuing the story and I am now accepting Ocs! Hopefully I will make a new chapter soon. MrEnderTech, out.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you Minecraftian Heros for the first OC! On to the next chapter!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I've had part of a table fall on me once, but that was a pinch compared to this. How could a man like that disappear from existence? Before I could ask anymore questions though, a voice behind me said, "You too?" It was Ty, a teen I had seen in market before, but have never really talked to. He was tall and athletic, with a muscular build and messy dark hair, and had a need to help others. For some reason he liked to be called MH. I watched as he pulled out a book a lot like mine from his bag. "I've been looking for the same guy that you are for the last half hour. Coincidence? I think not."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well there you have it, a new chapter in less than a week. I am still accepting OCs, but they might or might not be major, so get them in quickly! Have a good life and as always, MrEnderTech, out.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, MrEnderTech here, back with a new chapter! Enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 4

"Coincidence? I think not." The words echoed in my mind. I was about to ask about the man to Ty, when I felt a strange feeling, like I was being guided somewhere. The next thing I knew, I was at a cave with the man sitting there. As I came into view, he smiled. "Finally, you're here. I was getting bored. My name is Connor, and you and the other destined kids are the new Thaumic Tinkerers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

How was the chapter? I know it's been a while since I last updated but I was too lazy to work on it. I hope you enjoy and like always, MrEnderTech out.


End file.
